The Pirate Princess
by MYDISNEYLOVE
Summary: When Milah died, she left more than just her love behind. She also left behind her daughter. In her life, Jacklyn Jones goes through many hardships. From growing up on a pirate ship to changing her name so she can be the first Lost Girl to nearly losing everything she once had. All this, only to come to a point where she must choose between her family or the love of her life.


**Once Upon a Time: The Pirate Princess  
Chapter 1- The Captain's Daughter**

**_(A/N will be located at the bottom of the page, please make sure you read it!)_**

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters that I use from Once Upon a Time. I only own Jacklyn.)_**

* * *

**-**Believe That A Lost Girl Can Find Her Way Home-

* * *

_Jacklyn. _They named their daughter Jacklyn.

Well, Milah had given her the name Jacklyn. Killian believed that the name wasn't "fit for his pirate princess". They met in the middle, naming her Jacklyn… as long as Killian could call her Jack. Jacklyn Jones that was her name.

Killian Jones probably hadn't slept in days. How could he? Half that time was filled with a crying newborn aboard his ship. The other half was a crying wife. But tonight it was silent. And he still couldn't sleep. The precious silence the ship finally had made Milah fall asleep in an instant. But the pure silence almost made Killian worry. Why was his daughter so silent? Milah told him earlier that day he was just being a first-time concerned father and that babies didn't cry all the time. But that didn't change his mind.

Killian seemed to be glancing at the cradle across the room every 5 seconds. His eyes flickered from Milah, to the ceiling and then to Jacklyn again and again. He seemed to be waiting for a moment; a moment where Milah would stir awake, a moment for Jacklyn to start crying. Of course, Killian didn't exactly want his daughter to cry. That would be cruel in his eyes. He just wanted to hear her sweet sound. He couldn't yet hear her small precious voice. But the closest thing to it was the girls soft whimper or loud cry.

The captain shook his head. He truly was up for no reason. Besides, he needed to catch up on sleep because of the lack he had been having the last few days. He barely came to the conclusion that Milah was right and Jacklyn did not have to cry all the time. Maybe it was true, he was just being a first time concerned father. _Father. _That's what he was. Killian allowed himself to shut his eyes for just a moment.

The new father had barely fallen asleep when Jacklyn began to cry out softly. The pirates eyes seemed to shoot open at the sound. He shot from his bed and over to the cradle. There she was: that beautiful little girl, _his _beautiful little girl. Her very existence still amazed the pirate. Sure, he and Milah may have fallen in love but they never dreamed that a child this beautiful could come from that.

"Shh, love... shh." Killian cooed to his daughter softly, as he gently picked up the precious child from the cradle. For a moment, the pirate simply held her in his strong arms, making the child feel safe. He truly had never gotten over the love of holding her. He wasn't sure why, truly. No one knew actually. Maybe it was the fact that he was holding his daughter..._his little girl_.

Jacklyn's crying seemed to die down a bit, but there was still a small whimper. The little girl felt so comfortable in her father's arms. That seemed to be the only thing that got her to stop crying. Killian smiled a bit as the baby simply stared up at him, the remaining tears making her blue eyes glisten in the moonlight from the window. _Blue eyes_. Just like her father. He never got over that either and he'll never let Milah forget it either. It seemed like he constantly reminded the mother of the child's dark hair and sea blue eyes. Killian knew that his daughter was a beautiful baby girl. And someday she would be a beautiful young lady… but too be honest, Killian wasn't sure he was looking forward to that.

Killian gently moved to the rocking chair beside Jacklyn's crib. The chair was designed for Milah, but Killian probably sat in it more. Jacklyn shifted uncomfortably, and Killian instantly made a change in her position. He hated things like that: when his daughter felt pain or felt comfortable. It broke his heart to see his little girl that way.

Killian made a vow to his child the day she was born, and he would never forget that either. He would always protect her, no matter what. No doubt that because the girl would be raised by pirates there would be some danger in her life. But he would still protect her, the best he could. The captain continued to stare at the little Jacklyn in his arms. _I'll never let anybody hurt you, love… no one will ever lay a hand on you… _Killian shook his head a little, he couldn't even bear to think of anything happening to his daughter, _his _little girl…

He shrugged it off though and gently rocked the child, hoping she would sleep.

The father gently hummed to the little girl,

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Milah always hated when Killian would sing that song to the little girl. She was always afraid that this would give Jack bad ideas and do the opposite of what was considered 'right' to everyone else. Killian never saw this as a bad thing though. Somehow, he knew the girl would become and excellent pirate. It was simply in her blood.

In a matter of minutes, the child was fully asleep. But Killian just held her there, in his arms. He could've stayed like this forever, simply staring at his beautiful little girl. Jacklyn shifted in his arms making him snap back into reality. His eyes started to burn from the lack of sleep. Killian shook off the feeling and gently set Jacklyn back in her cradle. He was always so gentle with the precious baby. A lot of people thought the pirate wasn't even capable of being gentle and careful and even kind. But then again, it seemed as if Milah and Jack changed a lot of things about him.

Killian Jones was thought of to be nothing but a heartless, care free pirate. But his heart was reserved for more important things. His _wife_. His _daughter_. His_ family_.

* * *

-Believe That A Lost Girl Can Find Her Way Home-

* * *

Jacklyn Jones lay in her bed completely still, completely silent. No movement, no sound. She couldn't describe her feeling. It was nothing she had ever felt before, but she didn't like it. She was almost numb. Just _lost. _Jack just couldn't believe what had happened. _Because it didn't even happen… _She told herself, sitting up and staring at the door. Her mother was _not _dead, her father did _not _lose his hand, she was _not _alone.

The 11 year old pirate princess kept her eyes locked on the door, staring at it with narrowed eyes. She stared at it almost as if she thought that staring at it would bring her mother back and solve all her problems. It didn't work. All it did bring to her was more pain, more suffering. All she could see was the memories of her mother's death. The event that happened days ago were playing in her mind as if they happened only minutes ago. Again and again.

Jacklyn looked down at the ground, breathing heavily. Just when she thought she had no more tears to shed, more came streaming down her face. Her door opened slowly, making her head snap up to it. For only a moment, she felt as if that would be her mother. There was a sudden hope in her heart, and a light in her eyes. But to her disappointment, it was only Smee, that new recruit that her father had brought on. "Miss Jones…?" His voice called to her softly.

The girl lost the light in her eyes, and there was no longer hope in her heart as she looked at the ground again. She said nothing, most likely because she felt to heartbroken to speak. Jack only gestured for Smee to talk and still kept her gaze away.

"Captain wants to speak with you." Smee said, staying in the doorway of Jacklyn's room that she shared with _no one _(a rule she was very strict about). Jacklyn stared at the ground, keeping her same stillness as before. She eventually sighed and looked to Smee, with red, tired eyes. "On deck." He added, as if he thought she didn't understand.

Jacklyn hesitated for only a moment before standing and simply pushing past Smee without another word. The girl hadn't left her room at all the past few days, not since she lost her mother. She just couldn't. She knew that if just staring at her door brought back painful memories, she couldn't even imagine the horror of being on the exact site where it happened. But this pirate princess was not weak. Heartbroken, maybe, but not weak.

Jack slowly went up the steps onto the deck, glancing around her. Her eyes went practically everywhere, except for a certain area… The air felt nice on her face, she had almost forgotten what the sea air smelled like.

Killian Jones turned around a little, seeing his young daughter finally out of her room. He approached her slowly, "Look who decided to show up…" He chuckled half-heartedly, like he was trying to make the best of this situation. All he wanted was to bring his girl out of this awful state of depression she was in. His hand gently touched his daughter's dark hair as he added, "How are you feeling, love?"

The young girl completely ignored his question. She really didn't know how to answer that exactly. How was she feeling? _Awful._ Will she be ok? _Of course, not. _What was this situation like to her? _Horrid. _"You… wanted to speak with me?" Jack asked quietly, her voice cracking a little.

"Aye." Killian nodded with a hint of sadness in his voice, as he looked at the ground for a moment. She had purposely dodged his question, and even he knew it. That hurt him for sure, to see his little girl like this. It… tore more of his already broken heart. The man started walking towards the front of the ship, gesturing for Jack to follow.

Jacklyn followed him, staying completely silent. That was until she noticed something shiny that hung from his coat. Now, she knew that her father had lost his hand to that man who murdered her mother. But she had locked herself away in her room. Therefore, she had no idea that he had replaced it with a… "T-That's a…"

"Hook." Killian replied, knowing exactly was Jack was going to say. He didn't look at her, he only walked forward and placed his good hand on the wheel. "Aye…But I want you to look straight ahead." He told her, as he pointed.

Jacklyn looked forward and in the distance, there was an island. A new land that she had never seen before. Normally, she would have asked a million questions, but she figured right now it was kind of pointless. One question did come to mind, however. "What's the name?"

"Neverland." The captain replied, his eyes set on the island a small distance away. Jack noticed how he said it exactly. A hint of disgust, maybe anger… and sadness. But the girl knew not to question this topic any further, that probably wouldn't end well for either of them. Jacklyn figured it must be something to do with his past, the past that was never told to the girl.

Killian turned a little to look at his daughter and bent down a little so meet her eyes. He gently cupped her chin to make sure she was really looking at him, he needed to make this very clear to her. "This land is dangerous, Jack." He spoke slowly to her. He spoke as if he knew that if he missed just one word, he would lose the girl forever. "… You stay by my side. You do not leave my sight. You do not go where I don't go. You do not touch anything unless I grant you permission… and whatever you do, love, do you not speak to the people on this island."

Jacklyn stood there frozen for a moment, staring at her papa with wide-eyes. She honestly had no idea what was going on, or what made this island so dangerous. In a way, it frightened her. She had just lost her mother and now her father made it seem as if she would be lost too if she made one wrong move… But that look in his eyes made Jack realize he was deathly serious, so she agreed with a slow nod.

"Promise me, Jacklyn." Killian spoke to her with the same slow tone. He kept their eyes locked. Jacklyn stared at him for a little while longer before she finally spoke up, her voice cracking slightly:

"I promise."

But some promises are meant to be broken…

* * *

-Believe That A Lost Girl Can Find Her Way Home-

* * *

Jacklyn ran through the forest of Neverland, holding the hand of her half-brother, Baelfire. At this point in time, the pirate princess _finally _realized that her plan was… well, stupid. She had left her father's ship – her home, her safe haven – simply so she could save this boy she had only just met. But then again, this boy was her brother, and in the short time they knew each other they grew close. Like they had known each other for years!

So, when her dear older brother was taken by the boys her "owned" the island, she was _not _going to stand around and let that happen… Her plan was simple and, in her mind, good – especially since it was thought up by an 11 year old little girl at midnight. She would leave the ship without being noticed, get Bae, and return to the ship without any trouble.

That obviously didn't happen the way she wanted it to. Now, her mind was racing as she struggled to come up with a new idea to get both her and her brother to safety. When she remembered lost boys on their trail and the warnings from her father, she realized something very important: _listen to your papa, because you, Jacklyn Jones, do not know what the bloody hell you were thinking. _

Jack felt her legs grow tired but she pushed on anyway, still glancing around for a solution to this problem she was in. In the distance, she saw a cave. It wasn't lit and it was nearly completely dark around it. It looked empty, but there could have been a chance a lost boy was waiting there for them. Though, with no other solutions, she took a wild chance, a wild leap of faith. "Fire-Boy." Jack said suddenly, using the nickname that she developed for her older brother.

Bae looked at her as he ran beside her, waiting for an answer. Jacklyn said nothing, she only nodded towards the cave opening that was now a few feet in front of them. The older brother looked in that direction, and his face lit up lightly. That would be there escape.

_Please be empty! Please be empty! _Jacklyn chanted in her mind as she ran into the cave. She practically dragged her older brother behind a large rock that would hide both of them. The girl peered over the rock for a quick moment, seeing if the boys were still behind them. Bae stayed on the ground, not actually wanting to even see.

A few lost boys ran near the entrance of the cave, which made Jacklyn hit the ground behind the rock as quickly as she could. Unfortuneatly, her arm scraped against the rock, making a huge gash that was already bleeding fast. The 11 year old was just about ready to scream on the top of her lungs from the pain…

In a panic, Bae quickly slapped his hand over his little sister's mouth. Jacklyn's eyes were wide as she looked at him instead of her arm. The two siblings could faintly hear the conversations of the lost boys outside of their hiding place. Something about "We lost them" and "You go this way, I'll go that way" and "No, you idiot, you go that way and I'll go this way." And with that the voices faded away.

Baelfire removed his hand from her mouth, but even then Jack couldn't scream. She just stared at Bae and was almost… hyperventilating? And this made the brother panic even more. He looked around the dark cave and then at her arm again. There was only a little bit of light coming from the cave entrance, which was lit by the moon. But even in the darkness, he could tell the cut… it was bad.

Jacklyn was shaking… maybe from the pain, from the fear, from the embarrassment. Probably it was all three. Her shaky hand – from her non- injured arm – held up her coat that was around her. "Tear it…" She whispered. Of course, she would have done it herself, but she only had one arm that she could actually move.

Bae stared at her and the coat she was holding up for a while, confused at what she was saying. Jack took the coat and shook it in front of his face. "Tear it." She repeated, more clearly this time. It took Baelfire about 5 more seconds before he realized what she meant.

He took the coat and – as quietly as possible – tore the corner of coat slowly. He wrapped it around her arm as gently and carefully as he could, not wanting to harm his little sister. No matter how gentle he was, Jack's arm still hurt and she was still trembling from the pain. "Are you alright, Jacky?" Bae asked her softly, glancing between her arm and her eyes.

Jacklyn took a deep breath and nodded, still avoiding looking at her arm. She knew from past experience that actually looking at your wound, only made it hurt worse. The little girl stood slowly, and took a small step towards the cave enterance.

"Jacky! What are you doing?! Someone will see you!" Baelfire exclaimed in a whisper, reaching for his sisters hand gently and urging her to sit back down. Jack only shook her head and took her hand away from his and took a few more steps towards the entrance.

"There is no one there, Fire-Boy." Jacklyn assured him, keeping her eyes locked on the trees. She took more and more steps until she was standing in the woods that were just outside the cave. She gestured for Baelfire to follow her. Bae stood slowly and just stared at the younger girl as if she was crazy.

Jacklyn looked around her silently, and then up at the stars. She couldn't resist it, they had caught her eye. That was one thing she loved, one thing that brought her joy in even the worst of situations. She thought they were simply…

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice called from behind her. The little girl whipped around, and there he was only a small distance, a boy who was older than her, maybe around Bae's age or older. In the eyes of the small girl, he was dazzeling… just…

"Jacky!" Baelfire called to her from the cave as he started running towards her. He stopped in front of her, standing protectively in front of his little sister.

"Well, look who it is." The boy said, smirking lightly as he came closer to the siblings. Baelfire backed up, moving Jacklyn with him. "Hello, Baelfire." Jacklyn couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason.

Without another word, the boy disappeared which made Jack feel almost… upset? He appeared right behind her this time. And when she turned, they were almost face to face – almost because he was much taller than the 11 year old. She gasped, which made him smirk. It looked almost as if he was satifisfied that he had startled her.

"What a treat." The boy stared her in the eyes as he spoke, "The captain's daughter… allow me to introduce myself. My name is Peter… Peter Pan."

* * *

-Believe That A Lost Girl Can Find Her Way Home-

* * *

Rosalie Gold, a simple yet beautiful name. No doubt that the girl with the name is exactly what the name implies. Rosalie, meaning beautiful and pure.

Rosalie, the 17 year old resident of the small town of Storybrooke, Maine, sat calmly at the dinner table. No doubt there was going to be a scolding from her father about something she had done that day. This girl never seemed to please her father no matter what she did. Rosa had a… complicated relationship with her father. She knew deep inside there had to be a small sliver of love that he felt for her. Even if that love wasn't shown clearly.

Rosa grew up quiet in the large house that her and her father shared. Her mother died when she was very young, she only had vague memories of the woman, but in her opinion it just wasn't enough. Her father, Mr. Gold, raised her after that. People assumed this was why she was "messed up". Rosalie never knew what they meant by "messed up". Sure, she wasn't very good at being social, nor did she have any friends but that didn't make her some kind of freak right? Right…?

The girl was homeschooled her whole life, when learning at her own pace she became rather smart because of that. Her father was also the richest man in Storybrooke, being that owned more than half of the small town of Storybrooke. People feared Gold, which is why people heard of Miss Gold but never got a chance to meet her. No, she was nothing life her father. Her father was ruthless and harsh, while she couldn't stand even the thought of being harsh.

But if Rosalie had just one chance to prove she was more than "the daughter of a man who only wants the rent", by God opinions would change for sure.

Rosa hardly ever left her home growing up. When her father left for business, she enjoyed the silence and comfort of the judgment-free home. Until her father came home, then judgment was like a tornado. It would spin her head with harsh words and throw her to the ground. And that is exactly was Miss Gold was waiting for right now. She sat quietly at the dining table waiting for her father to return.

* * *

-Believe That A Lost Girl Can Find Her Way Home-

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Get ready for the lengthy A/N…**

**Well, thank you so much for making it through chapter 1! I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this story (and I even more appreciate it when people leave reviews…). I have worked so hard on it and I defiantly think this is my – personal – favorite (that I have ever written). I am super proud of it. Can I just say that I have tried so hard to make this story PERFECT? Literally, this is my third time uploading it (but it has defiantly changed each time). I just really love it and I want everyone who reads it to love it too!**

**I have had the idea for this story for a year now. It all started (and get ready for a short story about the history of the story you just read) when I watched episode 4 of season 2 "The Crocodile". I just sat there and said, "You know, Milah and Hook should have had a kid. They would have made a cute baby." And since I was a big fan of FanFiction at the time, I said that I was going to make a story about their cute baby – their daughter to be exact. It literally started out as a simple idea such as that. I slowly started to develop my character and it kind of snowballed. As the show went on, more and more ideas came to me. Now, here I am finally uploading it. I finally figured out who I want to be "the face" of Jacklyn (Nina Dobrev) and I have the timeline just right (I swear, I can't stand when things are WAY TOO inaccurate. I mean this is FanFICTION so things are obviously going to be inaccurate but by God people get the timing right!). Anyway, sorry for boring you with the history lesson of my imagination… **

**Speaking of inaccuracy, I understand that it is very unlikely that Hook and Milah would have a kid. I get it. I know. Please don't try to remind me. I already know this little fact. I do not accept hate reviews, they will be removed and you will be blocked. I don't like hate reviews, I have gotten them before. If all your going to do all day is sit there and criticize people because you feel like it, sorry go do it to someone else. Obviously, I'll respect you opinion as much as a person who likes my story because everyone's opinion is important. But as I said before I am very proud of my story and I honestly don't want to hear it. Not going to lie, it really hurts me. I get that my story is inaccurate but I also worked really hard to make it as accurate as possible! ****_I WILL_**** take constructive criticism, I like that it helps me as a writer. Just keep in mind, I am not stupid and I know the difference between constructive criticism and hate****_. I LOVE REVIEWS! _****I really do love them. Those also help me as a writer. They give me more confidence and inspiration and therefore I will update faster. So did you love the story? Tell me please! Any ideas? I am open for suggestions! Have a question? Ask away! **

**Ok guys, and just so you know, Jacklyn DOES have a fairytale character. I just haven't told you yet. I promise you will find out in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint: Who is girl from the original Peter Pan story that OUAT has not used yet? Did you get it? You'll get it eventually. I just know it. You guys are freaking geniuses, you'll get it… (I find it funny that I am using this character because I always hated her when I was younger and watching the movie.)**

**Oh! And yes, Rosalie and Jacklyn are the same people. I will explain later on in the story why she is 11 in Neverland and 17 in Storybrooke. Just stay tuned… you'll see! **

***VERY IMPORTANT*: I had this idea, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do it but it is a possibility in my mind. I wanted to bring Milah back somehow… Like honestly, I love her so much (even if some *cough* most *cough* people hate her). I totally ship Millian (Milah/Killian) like there is no tomorrow. So, yeah, in later chapters I wanted to find a way to bring her back (other than in flashbacks). Obviously, it would be hard to bring her back to life but she could always be a spirit watching over Jacklyn, right? What do you think, PLEASE let me know via PM, review, etc.**

**I believe that is all I have to say for now. Don't forget all that I told you (I know it's a lot but you guys are smart so…), please! Watch out for chapter 2! **


End file.
